Tadase's Fairy Secret
by Queen Gemi
Summary: The Guardians traveled to Magnolia. Tadase keeps acting strangely... Why? What's his secret? HOW WILL WE GET OUT OF HERE!
1. Traveling

Tadase's Fairy Secret

Chapter 1: Traveling

~Tadase's P.O.V~

The Guardians were heading to Yuiki-san's (Yaya) house for our meeting. This time, she had promised that she would take care of her baby brother. I went into her house and saw everyone else sitting around a table.

"Sorry for being late!" I apologized.

"That's okay! I arrived here just a few minutes ago!" Amu-chan said.

"Konichiwa, Hotori-kun!" Fujisaki-kun said.

"Konichiwa." Mashiro-san said.

"Ko- munch ni-munch chi-munch wa-munch!" Yuiki-san said.

"Please Yaya, chew then talk." Fujisaki-kun said.

We were in the middle of our meeting when Pepe, Yaya's Shugo Chara, sarted screaming something.

"IT'S SO HOT IN HERE! Even babies gotta go outside and play-dechu!"

"Amu-chan, do you want to go?" I asked.

"If you want to, Tadase-kun." Amu-chan said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Fujisaki-kun said.

"HURRAY!" All the Shugo Charas cheered.

~20 minutes timeskip~

We were going back to Yuiki-san's house when I felt a familiar sensation come across my body. Magic. My magical past. S-Class. Dragon Slayer. Fairy Tail.

Suddenly, a portal appeared before us and sucked us in. We traveled through only to find ourselves floating in air and then falling.

"AAAHHHH!" We all screamed.

When we hit the ground, we were on a hill. I recognized it. Straight ahead was a guild. It just happened to be the world's strongest guild.

"Fairy Tail…" I whispered.

"Where are we?" Amu-chan asked. She looked really scared.

"We're in a place called Magnolia." I answered.

"How do you know?" Su asked.

"…You'll see…:"


	2. Fairy Tail

Tadase's Fairy Secret

"_How do you know?" _

"…_You'll see…"_

Chapter 2: Fairy Tail  
~Amu's P.O.V~

Tadase has been acting weirdly ever since we landed here. Of course, everyone is scared and all, but Tadase is different. It's as if he's been here but doesn't want to admit it.

"Tadase-kun? Is something wrong?" I ask.

"Huh? What do you mean, Amu-chan?" He says with a forced smile.

"Well, it's like you… Oh never mind."

"We better go talk to some people in that city." Nagihiko said.

"You guys can take the lead. I think I'll stay in the back…" Tadase said shyly. Kiseki didn't say anything to Tadase. That was when I knew something was wrong.

"Tadase-kun? What's really going on?" I ask.

But they had already started to go down the hill.

~10 Minute Time Skip, Tadase's P.O.V~

We've been in Magnolia for such a long time. I don't want to be back here. I never thought that I would return to this place. To my guild. I know I should be happy, but too many bad things happened while I was in this guild. I stay in the back of the Guardians so that the people around wouldn't recognize me. Well, that plan is about to be spoiled.

"MOVE! I'M COMING THROUGH!" A red-head screamed while having his fists covered with flames.

"NATSU! YOU'RE GONNA HURT THE PEOPLE OF MAGNOLIA! CONTROL YOURSELF!" I scream. Once I realized what I had done, everyone was staring at me. Of course I blushed.

"T-Tadase?" A female redhead dressed in armor said.

"E-Erza!" I say.

"TADASE! YOU CAME BACK!" Team Natsu screamed except Lucy and Wendy.

They were about to embrace me with a group hug when the Guardians stepped in.

"Tadase-kun!" Amu-chan screamed.

"Don't worry, King!" Nagihiko said.

Of course, Rima didn't say anything, but still stepped in.

I was waiting for Yaya to do something, but she never came.

"Yaya?" I asked. "Where are you?"

"We can search for her later. Tadase, what is your relationship with these people?" Rima asked.

"TADASE! Who are these people? Are they enemies? If that's so… RE-EQUIP! BLACK WING ARMOR!" Erza screamed.

"No, WAIT ERZA! They're friends!" I screamed.

"Everyone! We're all friends!" I screamed to everyone. "F-Friends!"

"Well then, we should take them back into the guild and receiver orders from Master." Erza said.

~5 Minutes Time Skip, Makarov's P.O.V~

I was just drinking my booze with Cana when suddenly, I hear Titania's voice.

"Master! We have brought one of our long lost S-Class mage!"

I spit out booze and scream," LONG LOST S-CLASS MAGE?! Erza! I'm disappointed! We don't have such thi-"I started. I looked closely.

"T-TADASE!" The whole guild screamed.


End file.
